My Dreams Reminded Me of You
by Kikirini-chan
Summary: REPOSTED [Kurama x Botan] Botan's car dies down while she's driving out late. Kurama finds her, and brings her to his house for the night. But what do you know? There's some sake there! Fluffy lil KuBo one-shot by myself and Linea.


Disclaimer: Nope, Li-chan and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho....poor Li-chan doesn't even get the channel so.... ;;  
  
A/N: Well, it's been a while since I last posted this....;; This is the first fanfic Linea and I wrote together, tis a Kurama Botan one. I have to say, I've watched almost the entire first season of YYH, and I've only seen one implication to this pairing. ::wonders why it's so popular:: Not that I don't like the pairing, obviously, since Li-chan and I wrote a ficlet on them, I was just wondering.  
  
Anyway, yeah, enjoy. If you've read this before, then just know that I won't be posting the second chapter, because it really sucked, and Li-chan didn't help write it.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
============================================================  
  
'It's dark out,' was Botan's first thought when her car slowed to a halt in the darkness of the dense forest. The dirt road crunched under the weight of the car, and Botan sighed, turned the key, letting the darkness swallow her surroundings.  
'It's really dark out. Kuso! They -had- to cut off the main road when I was low on fuel,' she complained mentally, leaning against her seat, closing her eyes. 'I'll have to call a tow-truck in the morning...' Tilting her head to one side, her senses faded and she fell asleep...  
  
==========================  
  
-Knock knock-  
Light....there was light. The numbness within her lessened and she opened her eyes lazily.  
A pair of evergreen eyes met hers. His folded fist rapped on the window again. His car headlights shone truly behind him.  
'Kurama...' she comprehended.  
She reached out her hand out lazily. Slamming the switch down the window whirred, lowering.  
"Botan-san...did you get lost?" Kurama said softly.  
"No, Kurama," Botan slurred. "It's my car, it's out of--"  
The car smacked as he pulled the door open.  
"Out--of fuel..."  
"Here...come on, you can stay in my guest room tonight."  
"Arigatou gozaimasu..." she whispered, pulling herself out. Kurama smiled politely, locking the doors, and returning to his car, Botan seated silently inside.  
"Gomen...to put you through all this trouble..." Botan apologized quietly as the redhead seated himself in the driver's seat.  
"Daijoubu, Botan-san," he replied, rather cheerily.  
Botan smiled slightly, turning to face the window. Kurama started his car, and pulled onto the main road.  
"Is your house near here?" Botan asked.  
"It's not that far away," Kurama replied. Pulling into a driveway, a modest-looking house appeared in the light.  
"You got your own house," Botan remarked, smiling.  
"Hai, Kaasan got sick of me, I guess," Kurama replied, chuckling slightly. Turning to her, their eyes met and everything seemed to stop.  
'Kurama...' Botan thought, 'To think I've never really known who you truly are...'  
Kurama turned away quickly, a small grin on his lips. "So..shall we go in?"  
Botan nodded cheerfully, pushing the door open. After closing it, she followed silently behind Kurama into his house.  
"Wow, this is a nice house!" Botan said.  
"Arigatou," Kurama said. He approached the island in his kitchen, placing his hands on it as he spoke. "Can I make you some dinner?"  
A large bottle caught Botan's eye.  
"Is that...sake?"  
  
==A half hour later===  
  
Botan giggled madly, and Kurama sweatdropped.  
"Well..." he remarked quietly, "at least she's not eerily quiet anymore." He turned to her, his evergreen eyes narrowed. "Where were you going anyway?"  
The couch creaked as Botan scooted toward him. "Just driving...there's nothing to do anymore now that you guys haven't got any more missions..."  
"You don't work for Koenma-sama anymore?"  
Botan rested her forehead on Kurama's shoulder, her pink eyes solemn. Though it went unnoticed by the ferry-girl, Kurama blushed at the action. "Koenma-sama insisted I stay in the Ningenkai...just in case..."  
"That's too bad..." Kurama turned to her, and Botan immediately rose her head, gazing into his eyes, sucking up her courage, she wrapped her hands around his, nice and warm.  
'What is this feeling...like I'd melt every time you look at me...'  
Everything seemed to blur in the blue-haired girl's sight, she felt oddly at peace this way...  
Freeing a hand, Kurama pushed a strand of blue hair behind her ear, appendage barely brushing against Botan's cheek. She let out a shaky sigh, and leaned into his touch.  
'It's just the sake that's making her this way...' Kurama reminded himself. 'But still...'  
Botan's eyes opened, trapping Kurama's gaze.  
"...Botan..." he whispered, and brushed his lips against hers affectionately.  
She pressed her ands against his face, not allowing him to move, and deepened the kiss. Kurama moaned slightly, leaning into her, his eyes closing lazily. Botan lowered her hands, wrapping them around his neck.  
The kiss was so sweet and consuming that neither wanted to pull away, but they did, in a shortage or air. Their eyes opened to meet the other's, and became trapped once more in the moment.  
Kurama's eyes narrowed. "You taste like sake," he murmured simply.  
Botan giggled madly, burying her head into Kurama's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly. He felt like he could never let go of her.  
Botan giggled again. She felt safe, in Kurama's arms, like he would never let anything happen to her. Her head fell limply into his chest, and Kurama buried his lips into her hair. Heavy breathing found it's way from her lips, and she became limp. Kurama lifted the sleeping form which he placed softly into the guest room bed, covering her up with a blanket. She merely slumped her head to one side and snorted.  
Kurama closed the door gently. 'It's just the sake, it's just the sake...Botan doesn't really like me...love me...like maybe...I wished she would...' He sighed and yawned sleepily. He wandered into his own bedroom and slumped on his bed, his head in his hands. 'Kuso! Why can't she love me?!' He flopped over backwards and stared at the ceiling gloomily. He laid there until he fell asleep.  
The next morning, when KUrama woke up, birds were chirping outside. 'They have no reason to be so happy...' Then he heard a groan from the guest room. 'Oh, shit, Botan's got a hangover!'  
He approached the door and knocked gently. "Botan-san...are you feeling well?"  
"...ugh...headache.." she responded.  
"Would you like an advil?" He wanted desperately to rush in and hold her close, and he didn't understand why. Botan had been drunk the night before, and course she would have acted like that; who wouldn't have?  
It was so strange...it wasn't a new thing for Kurama to be kissed; He had had many girlfriends before. But the intensity of the moment had left him breathless, something he had never known before.  
"Botan," he repated, knocking more firmly on the door, "may I come in?"  
There was a gentle turning of the doorknob, and Botan emered, her hair messily at her shoulders, her eyes droopy and blank.  
"Kurama...what happened last night?"  
Kurama froze, his evergreen eyes widening. "D'you...remember anything?"  
Botan looked away. "My dreams kept reminding me..."  
Kurama remained frozen.  
"...of you." She sank to the floor, her head placed lazily against the wall.  
The red-head's knees weakened, and he fell beside Botan, his eyes wide and pleading.  
"Botan -- please tell me what happened was real..please..."  
Botan remained motionless, gazing at the bishonen soundlessly.  
"I don't understand," Kurama continued, "it's like I'd die if you went home now...Botan..."  
There was a pause, a demanding one in which Botan's eyes watered in the appearance of teaars, and she fell forth, pulling him into her arms. He pulled her into his, surrounding the ferry-girl with his scent.  
'Roses...'  
"Kurama..."  
"Sh," Kurama whispered, closing his eyes. He nuzzled his cheek against Botan's, and swirled his fingers along her shoulder, making her tremble. He grinned slightly, and she leaned into him.  
'Just stay with me in this moment, Botan... forever.'  
  
Owari.  
  
A/N: Don't like this fic much...too simple. Oh well. Read and review pleaze. 


End file.
